


No One Mourns the Wicked...

by Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX/pseuds/Xx_HaileyLudlam_xX





	No One Mourns the Wicked...

"Fiyero?" I say, my voice shaking as tears well in my eyes.

"Hm?" He says.

"I-I'm scared." I admit.

"Of what, love?" he says.

"Of myself- my power! What if I mess up this spell? What if I hurt you, or worse...  
What if you...die?!" I say, tears running down my face as I look up into his beautiful ocean-blue eyes.

"That won't happen, love. You've been practicing for months! You're amazing!" He says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I quickly pushed his hand away, fear in my eyes.

"You know, I haven't done magic on anyone since I was 11." I said

"Why not, Ephie?" he asks.

"You remember Nessarose, my little sister?"

He nods, sitting down on the . "Well, did you ever hear the story of how she ended up like that?" I ask him.

"No, actually. I never did." He says, sitting on the sofa next to me.

"It was all my fault..." I say, sobbing.

"What?" Fiyero says, a look of disbelief and concern in his eyes.

"We were with my father. He was studying at Shiz University, playing in the courtyard outside a cafe near his dorm. Nessarose had just received her wand, so she was begging me to duel me with a new spell she had learned. I told her to practice for a week, then we'd duel." I explain.

"She practiced hard for a whole week, then we arranged to duel the next day. I was so proud of her, watching her improve so much over just one week.

"I let her go first, since it was her first time. She waved her wand, and a bolt of blue light shot out. I deflected it and it fizzled away. after my green bolt hit it. Then, I used a spell, the teleportation spell they used to teach the kids at Shiz Seminars. I ended up shooting a wall by mistake, the light bounced off the wall and hit Nessa in the back. she was unconscious for a day and a half. I used countless healing spells from the Grimmerie my mother had given me. Still, I couldn't save her. Not completely. I was able to revive her, but it was at a cost. The cost? Her ability to walk." I say, tears streaming from my eyes.

Fiyero reaches his arms out to me, wrapping them around me as I bury my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry..." I breathe, sobbing.

"Don't be sorry, love! It was an accident! You said so yourself." Fiyero says.

"It was still my fault! I was being stupid with magic, Fiyero!" I sob as I cover my face with my hands.


End file.
